


Kuroko no Basuke One-shots

by yetyoibabe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetyoibabe/pseuds/yetyoibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book of one-shots or short stories. Kuroko no Basuke Character x Reader. Fluff, Angst, Lemon, or Smut.<br/>And this is my own personal one-shot collection so no unaccredited stealing please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Basuke One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm yetyoi ♥  
> And I'm new here so I hope you're all going to be nice to me. lol  
> English isn't my first language so I hope you'd forgive my future errors. But no worries, I'll try not to make any. I hope you enjoy my works :)

Your soft laughter echoed inside the four corners of your room, filling up the morning air with serenity and gentleness. Your boyfriend didn't seem to feel the tip of the marker dragging across every corner of his handsome face as you continued drawing silly things. Whiskers, freckles, and even a mustache.

You held in another laughter as you stared at your Obra Maestra. He looked funny, and you were sure he would throw a serious fit as soon as he wakes up.

"Wow. You look incredibly cute with a silly face." You whispered, quietly giggling to yourself.

You placed the marker above the bedside drawer and was just about to crawl out of bed when a hand grabbed your arm and flipped you back down to the mattress. Akashi Seijuro hovered over you and looked at you suspiciously.

"Who's cute with a silly face?" He asked, his morning voice held curiosity and amusement which made you giggle. "Why are you laughing, [Name]?"

"Good morning, Sei." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, avoiding his question. He responded to your kiss immediately, pinning your bare body down to the bed with his own.

By the time you pull away, a grin slanted his lips. "Heh. What's with that mischievous face, love?"

You busted out laughing, much to his surprise. You just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Look in the mirror."

His brows furrowed and he rose to his knees. He was only in his boxers when he got out of bed and walked towards the nearby mirror. When he saw his face, he froze.

Still laughing, you wrapped the blanket around your body and walked closer. You hugged him from behind, taking a peek of his reflection in the mirror through his shoulder. You could smell his natural scent from his smooth, pale skin.

"You're cute, right?" You taunted, smiling cheekily.

He turned around and chuckled. There was no anger in his hetero-chromatic eyes, and in fact, only happiness and love were seen. He pressed his soft lips on your forehead and chuckled. "You naughty girl."

You wrapped your arms snugly around his body as you buried your face against his bare chest. "I'm a good girl, you know. Be happy I didn't draw dicks on your cheeks."

His loud laugh echoed around you and you laughed too. You felt him kissed the top of your head as he tightened his grip. "Good Morning, [Name]. I love you."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I love you too, Sei."

* * *

You've been in a relationship with Akashi Seijuro for nearly two years now. And in those six hundred and twenty-one days of being together with him, you've always felt so special. Whether you two were alone or in Rakuzan.

He was never comfortable with the thought of keeping you and your relationship a secret. He was the best in everything that he does, but not in hiding his affection towards you. To Akashi, you were something he would gladly show to the world and brag about. His love towards you was pure, deep, and unstoppable.

You were his empress, his one and only..

On weekends, he would spend day and night with you in your small apartment. You were a self-supporting student, you pay for your tuition yourself. You have two part-time jobs and the salary you get from those jobs was what kept you alive for years. Your parents died in a car crash years ago and since then, you were left alone.

But instead of giving up, you fought on your own to survive. You worked hard, studied hard, and gave your best in everything. And when Akashi stepped into your life, you gained another reason to keep on fighting.

You wanted to be a girl worthy enough to be with someone like him..

"What do you want for breakfast?" You asked sweetly, tying your hair into a messy bun. You just finished cleaning up the mess you made on his face and so you decided to make him something to eat.

He bent his brows when he noticed the purple marks around your neck. He caressed it with his long, thin fingers then showed you an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was rough last night."

You tiptoed and pecked his lips. "It's okay. And besides, I knew you missed me since we've never seen each other for the past days."

With your graduation only two weeks away, Akashi had been very busy with the preparations and other stuffs. He was the Student Council President and that alone was a huge responsibility. There were tasks and duties pressed unto his shoulder, being in-charge with almost everything.

"I missed you so much, more than you could ever imagine. Why were you avoiding me?"

With that question, you secretly gulped. You pulled away and walked into the kitchen, pretending to prepare the breakfast which you couldn't seem to decide what.

"I'll just make you an omelet rice. Is that okay?" You called out from the kitchen using your usual cheerful voice, but tears were blurring your sight.

The thought of him leaving after graduation filled up your mind, sending your heart into the depths of your chest. Akashi was meant to study Business in London after graduation, and whether you liked it or not, he was going to some place beyond your reach.

Well, you knew it from the very start. He was someone who walks above high clouds, a person who lived in wealth and glory. And you were someone who was stuck in soil, buried in dirt and nothingness.

You never deserved him. The truth was glaring at you:

He was heaven, you were earth.

Arms were suddenly encircled around your waist from behind, you choked back a sob when you felt his warm breath on the back of your neck. "I know you, [Name]. There's a problem."

"I'm just letting myself get used to not seeing you. Letting myself get used to not hearing your voice. Letting myself get used to not feeling your touch." You brought your forearm up to your face and covered your watery eyes. "You're going to leave soon so I'm just trying to prepare myself."

Your shoulders were shaking, whimpers were heard, and Akashi's chest tightened with the sight of you behaving that way. He wasn't used to seeing you so weak and down. You remained strong despite everything, that was one of the wonderful things he loved about you.

He unwrapped his arms from your waist, held your shoulders and turned you around. He wiped the tears on your cheeks using his fingers and removed your arm that was covering your eyes. "Hey, don't cry. Please stop, I don't like seeing your tears."

"I know. You're a very good man, Sei. And I feel so special because of you. Thank you." You said softly with a faint smile.

He fished something out of the pocket of his pants and placed it on your palm, your eyes widened. "I can't just leave you behind."

Two plane tickets to London..

Still dazed and shocked, you looked at his handsome face. "B-But.. I can't just go with you.. That's not possible.."

"Of course it is." He assured with a smile.

"What am I going to do there?"

At that, he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his palm in front of you and you gasped.

Two gold wedding rings..

Akashi's lips twisted into a gentle smile as he observed your reaction. "You're going with me as my wife, of course."

Everything was happening so fast that you felt your mind went blank. You couldn't utter a word, and your eyes were starting to moist with tears again.

"You think I'm just going to fly to London alone? No, [Name]. There's no way I'm going to leave the woman I love behind." He pulled you in for another tight hug, you could feel the loud beating of his heart through his chest. "I can't even imagine the thousands of days I'm going to spend alone crying without you near me."

You sobbed and wrapped your arms around him too, bawling your eyes out because of happiness. Akashi was all you had, he was everything to you. "Thank you, Sei. I just- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just marry me and say 'I do' to the priest, okay?"

You chuckled softly. "Of course."

"Good. Because the preparations for our wedding are almost done."

You pulled back and stared into his face. "Preparations?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You think I was busy about the preparations for our graduation? I was busy preparing things for our wedding."

You gaped at him and pinched his nipple, earning you an 'Ow' from him. "You secretive midget.."

"I dare you to say that again." He said in a dangerous voice.

"What? You're threatening me?" You challenged.

He raised his hands up in the air as if in surrender. "Of course not. You know I can't lay a finger on you, Ma'am."

"Good." You giggled then led him to the dining table and made him sit down to the chair, which made a noise the moment his weight fell to it. You two looked at each other and laughed, your cheeks blushing deeply due to embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Actually, you were quite surprised he could stay in your small (not to mention, old) apartment for as long as two days considering he grew up and lived in a mansion all his life.

"What are you saying sorry for? I'm used to it. I always sit here, remember?" Then he chuckled again and looked away, as if teasing you even more.

You pouted your lips and threw him your cutest pouting face. "Mou. Your making fun of my house."

He turned to you and spread his arms. "Come here."

You rolled your eyes and sat on his lap. He immediately encased you in his arms and placed his chin on your shoulder. "I love you, [Name]. And I'm never going to leave you alone. Not ever."

You glanced at him and he claimed your lips into a gentle yet passionate kiss. "I love you too, Sei. I'll be by your side forever."

But both of you froze when you heard creaking noises, then a snapping sound. The chair broke under your weight and you fell to the floor with a loud thud. But Akashi secured you in his arms so you landed comfortably on top of him. But instead of complaining, Akashi only laughed out loud.

"Don't laugh." You whined.

"I'm not laughing. Actually it hurts." He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

You panicked and checked him out. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, Sei."

"Come on. Let's go out and buy you a new house."

"Hey, that's mean. I only need a new chair."

"Yeah right. I bet it's your bed that's going to break next time."

"Yeah. But if you reduce the pounding to a minimum, you can actually save it, you know."

And once again, his adorable laughter reverberated through every corner of your kitchen. "You know what, you're not gonna be needing a new chair or a new bed.." He rolled over and pinned you to the floor. "..because I'm going to build you a castle, Mrs. Akashi Seijuro."


End file.
